1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to radio receivers, and more particularly, to a radio receiver having multiple tuners that are capable of individually being tuned to a separate frequency setting.
2. Related Art
Modern radio receivers include a tuner that may be connected with an audio digital signal processor. The audio digital signal processor may be connected with an audio power amplifier that is typically used to drive at least one speaker. The tuner may also be connected with a control unit that may be used to tune the tuner to a frequency setting. As such, when tuned to a particular station or frequency setting, the radio receiver plays the program through some type of audible reproduction device such as a speaker system or headphones.
As briefly outlined above, radio receivers that are designed for use in homes and vehicles only allow one station or program to be listened to at a time. If another person in the room, another room in the house, or in the vehicle wants to listen to a different program or station, they will typically be forced to use a portable device such as a handheld radio with headphones or turn on a second radio receiver located elsewhere in the house. A need exists for a radio receiver that includes multiple tuners that are capable of being tuned to multiple stations at the same time, thereby allowing individual listeners to choose their own program or station. This would eliminate the need for having more than one radio receiver in different portions of homes and vehicles.